The Grand Estate
by Reaching Skyhigh
Summary: AU. The Grand Estate. Reputed to host the most beautiful nobles in the world... And the story starts at the turn of the new century, where the true legend begins. [WIP]
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Grand Estate, Prologue  
**Words:** 311  
**Series:** Perfect Girl Evolution a.k.a. The Wallflower a.k.a. whatever you wanna call it  
**Rating:** G... For now.  
**Summary:** AU. The Grand Estate. Reputed to host the most beautiful nobles in the world... And the story starts at the turn of the new century, where the true legend begins.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Perfect Girl Evolution. If I did, Takenaga and Noi would get wayyyy more screening time, Kyohei and Sunako would be together by now, and the whole series would turn until an unbelievable pile of mushy, fluffy romance. Which... would be very scary. x.x  
**Warning:** Honestly, I can't think of anything... Mostly just laying the foundations of the story.  
**Note:** Haha, I haven't done an ongoing project in ages. Hopefully this will go better than my previous ones...

* * *

_"Sister, I'm at my wit's end! What will I do if my husband finds out - "  
"Don't worry, I'll set her straight. Just leave everything to me."  
"But will she - "  
"She'll be ready by her 18th birthday. I promise."_.

The Grand Estate. Reputed to host the most beautiful nobles in the world. Rumour has it that the young royals that were of suitable age for courtship were sent there, to mingle with other young nobles for potentially formed marriages, and the royals that were to reside in the Grand Estate must be approved by the King's Family. Many have tried to apply, but most were rejected without a second thought.

...However, the reality behind the existence of the Grand Estate was _quite_ different.

In truth, the reason for the Grand Estate's existence was to atypically cover for the young nobles that were deemed unfit to inherit their parent's title, be it for behaviourial or financial reasons. They get sent to the Grand Estate, where the King or Queen will give them a task to perform within a certain time limit, with a member of the royal family to oversea the noble's progress.

This information about the truth behind the Grand Estate's usage was granted to few.

However, the rumours _do_ contain its own truth, for the nobles chosen to be sent to the Grand Estate always seemed to behold the most astonishing beauty. Reasons for this were unclear. (Though those involved suspected that the lady in charge of the overseaing, who just _so happened_ to have a fetish for all things of beauty, had something to do with this phenomena.)

It was during the turn of the new century, with four extremely handsome boys newly chosen to be sent to the Grand Estate, and along with the appearance of the girl claiming to be of darkness, when our story begins.

* * *

**Endnote:** Well? Any hope, or should I just abandon the whole thing while I still have the chance? 


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** The Grand Estate, Chapter 1  
**Words:** 755  
**Series:** Perfect Girl Evolution a.k.a. The Wallflower a.k.a. whatever you wanna call it  
**Rating:** PG (lol, the rating's going up already!) Rated for a single swear word.  
**Summary:** AU. The Grand Estate. Reputed to host the most beautiful nobles in the world... And the story starts at the turn of the new century, where the true legend begins.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Perfect Girl Evolution. If I did, Takenaga and Noi would get wayyyy more screening time, Kyohei and Sunako would be together by now, and the whole series would turn until an unbelievable pile of mushy, fluffy romance. Which... would be very scary. x.x  
**Warning:** Swearing? Thunderstorms? lol, don't really know, actually...  
**Note:** At first I thought of jumping right into the romance and tea parties and social class dynamics stuff, but I kept turning the beginning over and over in my head and I just don't see how I can start this story without showing how they met. x.x Oh well... I don't mind exactly, but yeah... If you notice that the beginning is rather similar to the manga, I apologize, but I just couldn't start the story without this part. Hopefully my descriptions were alright...

* * *

_Chapter One_

Outside, the sky was dark with rain clouds, the steady downpour beating the ground. The wind sighed outside of the Grand Estate, rapping and rattling at the windows. The rain seemed to increase by the minute, and the flashes of light within the clouds foretold a huge thunderstorm.

However, none of this mattered much to the current four male inhabitants of the Grand Estate, safe inside the comforts of a warm, dry, and relatively clean room. (The lobby near the entrance of the estate, if you wanted to be exact.) The storm meant nothing to them, except for perhaps the threat of electrical power getting cut off from the lightning.

No, for them, the much more pressing matter at hand was the written document left behind by "Auntie" Nakahara, their supposed supervisor appointed by Royalty. It was at the moment being read aloud by Takenaga Oda to the other residents of the establishment.

"…I leave her in your care. My sincerest regards, Auntie Nakahara," finished of Takenaga.

Four heads turned disbelievingly in silence as they let the contents of the letter sink in. None of them moved, eyes bulging out slightly in shock and disbelief.

"I can't believe her!" Kyohei yelled out at last, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Eyes blazing, he began to rant, "How can she just leave us here?! And for a guy, of all reasons! Isn't she supposed to supervise us?!"

Takenaga sighed in reply as he neatly placed the letter back inside the envelope. Giving a slight nod as he sat down in perfect posture, he noted quietly, "That _was_ pretty irresponsible of her…"

Yuki shrugged as he plopped onto the nearest sofa next to Takenaga, recovering from initial shock. "Well," he said, smiling complacently as he accepted his circumstances, "I don't mind meeting Auntie's niece… Sunako, isn't it? It'd be nice to have a girl our age living around here."

Brushing his bangs from his eyes with his left hand in an elegant fashion while leaning on the wall, Ranmaru added, "I have nothing to complain about either. Chicks are always good to have around. Besides, the task seems pretty easy. I mean, they just want us to turn her into a lady before her 18th birthday, right? It's going to be a breeze…."

Eyes glazing over, Ranmaru started making dramatic hand gestures and, with his expression filled with enrapture, he continued, "To water the budding plant to make the flower bloom, like Spring…"

Kyohei rolled his eyes at Ranmaru's extravagant poetics. Scowling at the other tenants' less-than-concerned behaviours, he let out, "You guys are all missing the point. Who's gonna cook and clean for us, with that woman gone?! That Sunako girl is of nobility. I highly doubt that she'll know how to any of those things… We'll starve to death before we can even _think_ about turning her 'into a lady'!"

Takenaga raised his eyebrows, "…But you're of common birth, Kyohei. And you can't cook to save your life."

Scowling, Kyohei started, "That's just because –"

Kyohei was cut off by the sound of loud, crackling thunder. The rain suddenly seemed to increase into a huge storm without their knowing, and the four guys heard, amidst the sounds of heavy downpour, the echoing sound of the doorbell.

All the guys felt a rather sudden, ominous chill run down their spines.

"Eh…" Takenaga let out slowly, "Why don't we check who that is?"

Nodding, yet still not quite being able to dispel the sense of foreboding, the rest followed Takenaga's lead out to the hallway towards the door.

They all looked at each other apprehensively, and starred at the entrance door in front of them. Seeing that no one was willing to open it, Kyohei scowled at them and their cowardice. Muttering 'chickenshit' under his breath while ignoring his instincts screaming at him _not-to-open-the-door_, he went off to do the exact opposite.

There, standing outside in front of the entrance, was a form of a girl, who was donned completely in black, her long, soaked, black hair whipping around from the roaring wind and rain. It was too dark to truly make out her face, but her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, accented by the well-timed lightning and thunder that flashed upon opening the door. She looked otherworldly, supernatural, and, quite frankly, straight out of a horror movie itself.

They stood there for a brief moment, both parties staring at each other in shock.

Then, as if on queue, they all opened their mouths and screamed.

* * *

**Endnote:** ... Pretty boring start, I know. But hey! You can amuse yourselves by trying to figure out what class of nobility all the guys are in and why they're there.  
XD At first, I was gonna list it out for y'all, but I figured that it'd be more fun for you guys to guess and for me to reveal the details bit by bit through my prose... XD Well, one has been given away already, so yeah... 

btw, the noble classes are: Royalty, Duke, and Lord.


End file.
